


Fen'nas And Company

by Saber_Sloth



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fan art of a fanfic, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saber_Sloth/pseuds/Saber_Sloth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few quick sketches of characters from 'Faded Reality' by  Actually_Fen_Harel. Go read it it's awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fen'nas and Bobber

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spyke1985 (Author_Of_Sin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Of_Sin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Faded Reality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616346) by [Author_Of_Sin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Of_Sin/pseuds/Author_Of_Sin). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick pen sketch of Fen'nas and Bobber from chapter 18.

[Fen'nas and Bobber, by me :D I don't know why Bobber is a kitty-wisp, but it is. So there.]


	2. Fortitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fortitude, Foxy and otherwise.

 

 

[Quick pencil sketch of Fortitude by me]

 

 

\

[Quick Pencil Sketch of Foxy Fortitude by me]


End file.
